One Like Me
by fantasyaddict101
Summary: When a mysterious girl who is the same species as Abe appears in Hellboy's/Liz's/and Abe's shared home, what will happen? The more Abe learns about her, the more questions he has. Everyone deserves love. Even the freaks.
1. A New World

_Faster, Faster, Faster!_ She urged herself. She sliced through the water looking for a point of escape. The monster was right on her tail. It snapped at her. The end of her long pony tail was caught in its jaws. The young woman screamed a high pitched squeal, but of course, on one came to her aide, no one was left...

She yanked and a section of her braid stayed with the monster. Using his distraction, she sprinted away, using the currents to her advantage. She was getting close to shore. _What now?_ She asked herself.

She glanced around and she saw a hole in the mountain. Was it a sewage drain? In the bottom of a mountain? She wasn't accustomed to human life, who was she to contradict. Damn it, the monster was coming near her again!

_Here goes nothing!_ She swam as fast as she could and propelled herself into the drain. Curling up into a ball, she fit inside and scurried farther in. Stunned with fear, she watched as the monster rammed into the hole. The big doof was too big and could not get in. And outraged cry escaped his lips. He glared at her, then turned away.

_I hope there's not another access point from the other side!_

She sat in the hole, waiting. After a half-hour, she decided it was safe, she began to crawl back out. It looked-

"AHHHH!" she screamed as the monster tried again to eat her. In a panic she scrambled up the twisty drain praying to Neptune that nothing would come out of it. She kept swimming up the drain as it curved upwards. She finally came to the end of the tunnel. Brightness filled the exit. She winced, she did not know what that light was, she never had seen anything like it in the dark depths of the ocean that she loved.

She put her hands up and lifted the transparent cap that separated her from the other side.

She cautiously peered her head out. She inhaled and stopped herself from coughing. Air? She had only heard of it. As her large black eyes became focused, she saw large white chairs on a plush white carpet. The room was made of windows which looked out over a clear blue beach. That couldn't of possibly been the death trap she just swam through.

Curiosity over came her and she lifted her self out of the hole. Water splashed, but the carpet seeped it up until dry. She gasped. She gazed out the window, there was a beautiful beach and absolutely no houses anywhere except for the one she was in. A long grassy valley on the side. It was amazing. The windows looked freshly clean, and her image was reflected.

She tip-toed around the room, staying clear of the door-less entry-way.

She looked up. An amazing crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling displaying bits of colored light around the room.

"Wow," she breathed. She leaned back, enjoying the view.

_'Bum-broum'._ The piano played. Her hand jerked back after pushing down on the keys. She sucked in her breath.

There was a light clatter of metal, "What was that?" a manly voice asked.

No answer.

She flattened herself against the wall, her hand on her dagger, she tried to control her breathing.

A big red man clomped into the room, a giant gun ready in his grip. He looked straight ahead, and not to the side of the doorway that she was. She snuck behind a large plant.

A woman dressed in black came through after him, her belly swollen a foot from her body, and a gun also positioned in her hands.

She looked at the window.

"Red," she whispered as she caught sight of the mystery woman in the reflection. He saw it too.

"No way," he breathed.

The woman jumped in between them, a dagger at each of their necks. She surprised them so quickly that they dropped their guns.

"Nuctcha!" she yelled at them.

"What?" the big red one asked.

"Nutcha! Yuhm heh me nutcha!"

"I don't understand you!"

I bewildered expression crossed her face.

"What's wrong?" A blue fish-man said as he walked through the door, also with a gun. He gasped.

The woman holding a knife to his friend's throats looked...

Just. Like. Him. (except for being a female.)

* * *

**First Hellboy Fanfic, the movies rule man!**

**Oh, I just noticed that you can't put a Hellboy Fanfic in the Movies category. Darn. Oh well.  
**

**Review please.  
**


	2. A Touch And A Home

**Sorry I haven't updated!! I've been working on another story non-stop.**

* * *

The blue woman's eyes opened in fright and confusion. She stared at the fish-man. The fish-man stared at her. She looked between them all. It came to her realization that she was out-numbered. Even though she was the head of her force, there was no way she could live through a three against one fight with unknown technology.

She dropped the knives and in a flash tapped her finger to Hellboy's head for a slit second as he reached down for his gun. She stood in a strange-looking manner.

"Wha'd she do to me?" Red asked as he wiped his forehead.

"I don't know." Abe said slowly. He was still dazed from the sight of this woman.

Suddenly, the blue woman jolted and looked at Abe intently. "Give me your hand." she asked as she reached her hand out to Abe.

Abe flinched and his heart sank at the memory of his lost love. The woman waited, unblinking.

Abe hesitantly held out his hand. At their touch, Abe gasped. The woman looked as nothing had changed.

Liz grasped Hellboy's hand as they watched the two fish-creatures' eye turn filmy.

"What's happening, Red." she whispered.

"I don't know."

The blue woman yanked her hand back. Abe crumpled to the floor. They rushed to his aide as she returned to her strange trance.

"Abe, ABE!! Abe buddy, can you hear me?"

""Yes..I'm fine, I think. Where's Aqua?"

"Aqua?" Liz asked.

"The woman, she told me her name through our contact. Well, her real name is Auqamarioustanousitoussha, but Aqua is how it translates to English. Sort of."

"What's she doing now?"

"Processing the information she just took from me. She needed to learn our language. She means no harm. It's amazing, I've never been in contact with someone who can shield their information _from _me. She is much stronger than I."

"Most people are." HB commented.

Aqua turned to them. "Hello, I am Aqua. You are Hellboy, Elizabeth , and Abraham Sapien. Elizabeth is 6 months pregnant with twins. One is a-"

"Ssh, they don't want to know." Abe inserted. Aqua's attention turned to him. "How did you get here?"

"I was found frozen somewhere."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"I can find out." she said inclining her hand back to his head.

Hellboy grabbed her wrist. "Nuh-uh! No more of that today. Abe, how do you know she's safe?"

"I don't know."

"Please sir," Aqua pleaded, "I mean you no harm. I was chased here through Abe's entrance hole by a monster who terrorizes my underwater home. I'm alone. Most of my family is dead. Many of my friends and lovers are gone. I have no where else to go. Please."

Liz looked at Hellboy. "We do have that extra room that Abe made just in case. Maybe she was made for it." It was true, Abe lived in their new library, and behind one of the cases, he asked to have another tank built in the event he found another one of his kind.

"I suppose you can." HB said unhappily. He was still cautious of the girl.

"Thank-you." she said and bowed in an unfamiliar manner. "Do you have a ....um, what do humans call it. A room...for me?"

Abe at the moment was in deep thought about something."Um, yes. We do, please follow me. I hope it is fit to your liking Miss."

Aqua smiled a little.

"What were you think about Abe?" HB whispered.

"Did she say lovers?"

Red rolled his eyes.

They took Aqua to the pulled a blue book from a shelf and the books disappeared revealing another tank like the one across the room which was unhidden.

"Wow," she gasped. "So much literature. How did you all come upon this good fortune?" her voice rang with a British accent.

"We were once part of something called the BPRD. We quit and got reimbursed ten-fold. That's how we can afford to live in secrecy on his cliff-top next to the ocean." Abe answered.

"It's not a mountain?" Aqua inquired.

"No." Red huffed. "So, there's your fish-bowl. Now, if you'd please join us, I'd like to...hey wait!"

Aqua climbed up the book shelves and leaped into the tank. Water splashed on Red. He grumbled and the water evaporated in red-tinted smoke off his body.

Abe watched in wonder as Aqua assessed her new living space. He had never seen someone besides himself swim with such fluency and sureness.

HB banged on the glass. Aqua screamed momentarily and pressed her wrists against her sound receptors.

"Hellboy!" Abe scolded. "Never, tap on the glass, sound is magnified in water an it's not very pleasant. Haven't you ever watched Finding Nemo!!!"

"Yeesh, sorry Abe." HB was surprised at Abe's sudden ferocity. "Anyways, I wanted to have a little Q and A with the princess."

"Certainly," she replied.

* * *

**Once again, sorry. Next chapter, the story will reveal more about Aqua's past.  
**

**I'm typing as fast as I can!!!!!**


	3. Q and A

**Okay, I'm back to writing this story for a little while. Hope you enjoy my chapters!!!**

**Question: I have some ideas for this story. Some of them become very lovey-dovey _hot-and-heavy _between Abe and Aqua. Would you, the readers, be too grossed out to read that? Then again, wouldn't that be one of the reasons that you began to read this story?  
**

* * *

"Alright lady, sit down, and start talking!" Hellboy ordered as Abe eased Aqua into a wooden chair. He brushed against her shoulder. Her webbed skin was similar to his; shiny, but not wet yet subtly slimy.

"There is much to talk about Mr. Boy-"

"Hellboy please... and 'Boy' is not my last name, it's part of my first,"

"Oh, I thought it was two words. Anyways, where would you like me to start, Helly?"

HB growled.

Abe interjected himself into the conversation after he helped a large Liz into her own chair. "Aqua, where are you from?"

"I can't pronounce it in English, but it is close to the term Atlantis? It was a place where people like you and I," she nodded at Abe, "could live underwater, concealed by the dark. Hence our large eyes," she pointed to her own beautiful teal rimmed black orbs that took up most of her face, "The large pupils enable us to bend lite in a way to see clearly in the dark."

"Of course! Why didn't I understand that before!" Abe gasped.

"What are you?" Liz asked.

"What are we?" Abe re-phrased.

"We are Mermasus Servaus Creatatous Humanoids."

"English?" sassed Hellboy.

Aqua's eye narrowed at the red man. "It means we are part mermaid, serpent, fish-like creatures, and human. Plus others."

"But how is that possible, that would mean that all different species could mate, but that's not possible," Liz explained.

Abe momentarily though of her and Red...

A sly grin appeared on Aqua's flawless face, "Mermaids can mate with _anything_. Once their DNA is mixed with something, that becomes a trait for all the following descendants..." she stared at HB, " So suppose I wanted to have a child who was part coral. All I would have to do is-"

"Images!!!" screamed HB as he blocked his ears.

"Continuing," Aqua said after she was fully satisfied with HB's twitches from horrific mental pictures, "Any other questions?"

"Wait, so are you saying that there are more of us?" Abe asked with a glimmer of hope.

Aqua looked away. "About a week ago, I could have said 'millions'," she swallowed, "A group of our people teamed up with these carnivorous toxic waste monsters only a few weeks ago. Atlantis was crushed, along with all its people. I was head of our female warrior army. I'm one of the few survivors. I was chased from thousands upon thousands of leagues beneath the surface, to here by countless genetically altered fish monsters." she looked about to continue when a strange look crossed her features. She blinked, then coughed. Her webbed hand flew to her chest.

"Aqua!" Abe yelled worriedly. He caught her just as she tipped in her chair. She began to choke and cough, he couldn't pry her fingers from her own throat. She was becoming rapidly dry, no longer slimy. Her mouth gaped like a fish out of water...

"Water!" Abe gasped. With a new found strength, he carried her into the nearest bathroom which (thank Poseidon) had a small bath tub. He turned all the knobs on high (except for the drain) and the high-tech bath filled quickly. Sensing the presence of liquid, Aqua's eyes flew open and she lunged into the water filled tub and inhaled deeply. Her purplish gills fluttered as she intook as much water as possible. She got out of the tub, yet kept her head and neck below the water. "_How do you accomplish surviving in only that wet suit all day?"_ Aqua asked Abe telepathically.

Though taken by surprise from this communication, he answered, _"This is more than a wet suit, it has micro thin attachments which continuously reimburse my gills with water."_

_"Can I have one?"_

_"Does that mean you plan to stick around?"_

She gave no answer. She raised her head out of the water. By some kind of magic, orbs of liquid were swirling around either set of gills.

"Whoa, whats she doing?" Red asked awed.

"Abe has never done it before? I just contained fluid using my mind."

"I didn't know I could do that. I suffered from memory loss when I was found."

"I want to learn more about you later," Aqua stated. Yet that statement caused Abe's heart to beat a bit faster. Liz guided the group into the kitchen, placing Aqua next to the sink for when she needed to refill her water orbs. Bubbles appeared in the balls every time she breathed out.

Abeand Liz also sat at the kitchen table with waters, except in a glass. HB had a beer...in a can.

"So what was your lifestyle like back in...Atlantis?" Liz asked, uncomfortable with using the word 'Atlantis.'

Aqua looked off to the distance, "Um...Well, I was born with 102 other siblings and including me, only 8 survived,"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Liz said after both Abe and Hellboy recovered from hearing '102 siblings.'

Aqua shrugged, "It's very common...er, was very common. Our children are very small, many will get eaten by predators or just die from friality by the time they turn 3. Okay, back to lifestyles, many of us will get, using the human term, 'married' by 15. Then it is strongly suggested to begin spawning around 18-19 ish."

"How old are you?"

"28,"

Liz coughed as she began to drink her water. Abe's heart seemed to droop slightly.

"Are you married?" he asked warily.

"Was. Posiedonismalis, my late lover, was killed within the first attack about a month ago."

Abe's heart seemed to raise a bit. He gulped before asking,"Do you have a child."

"No."

Abe smiled a little as his heart raised. HB caught Abe's emotion and sipped his beer amused.

"I have 31."

HB's beer spewed from his mouth. Liz's own mouth dropped open. Abe's heart practically fell out of his body as his smile was smacked from his face.

"What?" Aqua asked from their strange behavior.

"Wasn't expecting that." Red choked out.

"It's very common for my age group, I'm actually below the norm of 40 spawn. But right now, I suppose that I might not be a mother at all. I only saw two of mine swimming off after the destruction ceased. But then something burst in a blast of bubbles, and the two were engulfed. I saw a monster swim in...only one of my children I saw swim off. The one who swam off, my 7 year old, Neptunicaltitis, has a broken left leg...I'm not sure if he even-" Aqua could barely squeak out her last words as a tear ran down the side of her face. "I do not wish to talk any more today. Please, just let me leave to my tank. I wish to sleep, I am tired."

* * *

**I'm super sorry if there are any spelling errors, I am rushing to get this posted!**


	4. Love Is

Even after only one trip going there, Aqua remembered her way back, Abe stepping in her footsteps.

"Good night Abraham. I wish to talk more to you tomorrow," she said as she began to scale the bookcase so she could hop into her tank.

"Good night," Abe mumbled. He went into his own tank and stared at her. She floated gently down. He couldn't define this feeling he had for her. Admiration? Awe? Lust?

His thoughts were pervaded by a telepathic: _"Abe?"_

"_Yes?"_ he responded much too eagerly.

She shifted her seaweed skirt, his eyes flickering to the tie in longing.

'31' flashed in his mind.

_"Mr. Sapien, I was wondering if you would just speak to me for a minute more…in private, this way."_

"_Of course, but please call me Abe."_

She smiled, he felt as if the world was complete by just that smile. _"First of all, I hate the red monkey. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest."_

Her choice of words (thoughts?) unintentionally provoked Abe's main focal point of vision to gaze at her upper torso. Thoughts uncommon to him invaded his mind. He lingered on her breasts that were mostly clothed by wraps of thick seaweed, but were dangerously ripped... Her entire tone stomach showed over her medium length shroud of seaweed as a skirt. Two holsters were in a belt type thing, which were meant to hold the daggers, which Red had confiscated.

He would have never thought her to be a mother, at least not by looking at her lean figure.

_"I wanted to ask, the…Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense fights monsters correct?"_

Abe paused on a response; internally laughing from the way her words came out with a thick British accent even in her thoughts. _"Yes."_

"_Do you still work for it?"_

_"No…well…a little."_

"_Pray explain."_

_"We do some…freelancing for them a few times a year. When the new operatives that they have can't handle tough monsters, we are called in…but after Liz has the twins, Red swore to never go again."_

"_Why is he still going now? Liz is pregnant?"_

"_A pride thing I suppose."_

Aqua understood that Abe had told her everything that he could have and moved on to another question topic.

"_Speaking of which actually, Liz is human, and HB is a kind of demon right? Do they have any mermaid blood in them at all?"_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Hmm…so how did they…you know…"_

"_We don't know either. But doesn't really matter, the damage is already done,"_ he said jokingly.

Aqua laughed. It was like a beautiful tinkle through the water. Abe could hear it from the other side of the room where she was stationed and without their telepathic link. She controlled her giggles and crossed and uncrossed her legs while she lay down at the bottom of her tank.

Abe swallowed convulsively. He tried everything in his power to remove his focus from her skirt, but to no prevail. He finally shook his head, but kept composure.

"_You have hair,"_ he blurted before he did something stupid…then again that may have not been the best choice of words.

"_Yes,"_ she touched her single ponytail of greenish hair_. "One of my ancestors was seaweed so now seaweed in combination to my human genes created this type of 'hair.'"_

Abe looked at himself, he had no idea what he could possibly be.

Aqua sensed his question and guessed, "_My best guess would be mermaid, human, fish, serpent (as all of our kind must be), eel, and other types of fish. You don't look to be a mix of much. You must have been frozen for a very long time. Times of when our race was only in its first dozen of generations. I'm generation 217, that's why most of my people cannot remember all of our past genetics besides mermaid, serpent, human, etc. But you must be about…30 correct? Minus the hundreds of frozen years."_

"_Most likely…I wanted to ask, what is our typical age range? I've always been afraid that I could die any second from being too old."_

She laughed good-naturedly._ "You're still young! We live to be about 170 on average. Unless of course, you have some sea turtle in your genetics, then it could be much, much longer. Except, you are clearly not. Sea turtles leave horrid traits to their offspring." _She stretched. Abe could see the lines of scars that traced down her back and sides. "_Goodnight. I'll leave you in peace,"_ she sighed through their link. Within seconds, Abe realized that she had already fallen asleep.

He shivered assessing his earlier thoughts from before. Why had he felt so aroused by her presence? When he had fallen in love with Nuala, he had never felt this way. He had the same trait as before, admiration; but not the type of strong, unbearable lust and want that he shared for Aqua. Nuala to him was beautiful woman…elf. They had things in common that he did not with any other being. She did not look at him and scream. Maybe he loved her just from that fact…she looked at him as a man, not a beast.

His heart ached for Nuala. Why did she have to kill herself! Abe sometimes blamed himself for not being near her and stopping her from plunging her dagger into- He could barely stop the horrible feelings of it, though the image replayed painfully over and over again.

That minute seemed to happen in slow motion. She reached for a dagger and before he could even scream out to her, she had thrust it into her stomach. Then she left him, bleeding in his arms. He sometimes hated her for that. Couldn't there have been another way? She had read his thoughts and knew that he could never love someone that way again, that she was the one and only! How could she just leave him alone again after he had the opportunity to experience love? But after going over every aspect of that day, he knew that nothing would have saved her…unless she had sliced her hand off to make Nuada drop his knife, but she would have still bled to death.

But now there was this stunningly beautiful goddess of a woman sleeping not 20 meters away from him. If only he could just slip out of his tank and lean against hers just to take in more of her beauty. How he longed to plunge into her tank, finish ripping her already damaged top. Grasp her and-

He mentally slapped himself. 'How could I think of such vile things?' He thought to himself. He had just met her.

Unless this was a new type of love? Could there be more than one source and feeling for love? One a sexual need, the other for companionship? Abe rubbed his temples. This was beginning to hurt his brain from the strain of "What ifs?"

He looked at Aqua again, her curvy figure breathing lightly in the clear water. What would it be like to wake up next to her?

What would it have been like to wake up next to Nuala?

He swallowed the lump in his throat. This was too much to process for one night. He cradled himself and whispered, "Nuala," Before drifting into sleep.

Love. What a crazy hell.

* * *

**I think a lot about love, so if I go into tangents about different beliefs about our soul's lust for a partner, but put a 'little red flag up.' (Sorry, another Finding Nemo quote.)**

**I'm becoming more relaxed with my writing so expect more chapters coming more frequent. Sorry for the big break!**

**Oh, I slipped in a teeny-tiny reference to Transformers (the first 2007 movie). If you can find it you will win...nothing! No, I'll tell you something about future chapters. If you figure my little 'nod' out, but don't want to know something about the future of this story, I'll mention your name or something in the next chapter...or receive my glorious mental muffin baskets! (yes, I am crazy.)**

**Answer will be revealed next chapter for those who aren't as obsessed as me. ;)  
**

**Review please!**


	5. Golem

**Well, unfortunately, two things did not happen since the last update:**

**No one figured out my little dedication to Transformers (2007) movie. But you all get mental muffin baskets anyways, enjoy. The 'nod' was that Aqua was from generation **_**"217"**_**. In the TF2007 movie, Samuel Witwicky's eBay username was 'ladiesman**_**217**_**' and they made a point of it many times throughout the movie.**

**NO ONE REVIEWED! What happened to all the people that subscribed? Please leave reviews; it assures me that people are actually reading this and that I should continue the story. Except thank you for the few anonymous reviewers that left some comments! Thank you!**

**

* * *

**

Symphonic music filled the library. Aqua blinked her large eyes open and stretched to the more upbeat orchestra. Abe was walking distractedly around while holding a thick book in one hand outside her tank. She watched for a moment then stretched.

"Oh, hello. Good morning. How was your rest?" he asked through the thick glass.

"All right. But I feel as if I haven't slept at all. Are your nights up here always this fast?"

Abe laughed lightly, "Yes."

"Oh," she mused leaning on her side, "Probably because my old home was so deep underwater, we didn't see the sun as much, thus longer nights and days," she paused, "What are you listening to? Is this, what I read in your thoughts, …music?"

"Yes, it is Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's symphony number 25 in G minor. It's not very popular, but I enjoy it."

She hummed along to the tune of it, somehow being able to pick up the wildly changing beat so fast. "Is all music like this? It is pretty, but I can imagine it becoming boring after a while," she hopped out of the tank as Abe guided her with feather light touches toward the radio. She turned it on and slowly rotated through the different channels. She stopped on one station and began to sway her hips. Abe, focused on her fluid movements, only noticed halfway through the song that she was listening to.

"This?" he asked, "You like this music?"

"Yes!" she agreed enthusiastically, "What is it?"

"Um, it's called rap, and I think this song is 'Blame It' by Jamie Foxx," he trailed off, her languid movements shifting the position of the torn chest wrap. Suddenly she noticed his focal point.

"What Mr. Abraham?" she asked seductively.

"N-nothing." He stammered, "I-I just noticed tha-that you need a new outfit to wear if y-you will be staying with us."

Her smile fell a fraction. "Oh. Er, thank you for thinking of that. I believe that you said you had an extra?"

He nodded and practically ran towards Red and Liz's room. Aqua sighed before following him. _"Ah, men. No matter where you go, they're always the same."_ When she finally caught up with him waiting outside Hellboy's bedroom door. She blinked rapidly. "Abraham, do you see clearly out here in the air? My vision is foggy."

"Oh, I'll find you some contacts too to go along with your wetsuit."

Liz came out, the black suit in her hands. "I tailored it last night for you." She said with a faint smile. Aqua took the fabric matching it to her figure, while she was looking away, Abe whispered to the human, "Liz? Is that you? Smiling? And sewing? It can't be you. Ouch." Liz reached down and pinched Abe's hand with a wisp of fire.

"It's called hormonal mood swings. One of the joys of pregnancy. Don't worry, I'll be back to my regular old self sometime around lunch."

They turned around to see Aqua with the wet suit around her hips, her seaweed skirt tossed to the side. A masculine instinct in the back of Abe's mind scolded him for not watching her. She reached behind to tear off her chest wrap. Abe's eyes widened.

"Wait, wait, sweetie. How about you just change in the bathroom real quick." Liz offered. Shrugging, Aqua followed her inside. She came back out a second later, Hellboy also outside too. Abe's jaw dropped. The suit hugged her many voluptuous curves beautifully. Her long legs were accented by the black and showed off her trim figure even more than the seaweed had. She walked slowly around Abe.

"How do you like it?"

Abe kept quiet, trying to slow his racing heart.

She twisted a bit. "It is a bit tight," without warning she ripped the entire middle section of her outfit exposing her lean abs such as her first ensemble had. "Much better. I like to be as flexible as possible."

Later that day, Abe was able to fit her with water-containing contacts. She blinked them in, the blues and greens of her thin irises enhancing.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Abe complemented.

"As do you," she said returning the favor. She turned around in front of a mirror looking at her new outfit, which she would probably wear for most of the rest of her life…as long as she stayed here. She sighed remembering her old life. Her old husband who she was mostly content with, her amazing children whom she had given all her utmost love.

"Are you okay? Do the contacts need to be readjusted?" Abe asked seeing her tear run down her face.

"No. No, they're fine," she looked at him, brushing away the tear triggered from the memories of her children. He really was handsome by her race's standards. Lanky yet muscular, rare crystal blue-like irises; maybe she would want to take on a new life here.

Millions of thoughts raced in her head contemplating the idea. Would she really want to take on that task? She had bonded with her late husband, but they weren't in love. Maybe she could try love this time around. Most likely all were dead, what was the harm?

"Abe," she whispered faintly. They locked eyes. Slowly she shifted closer to him. 'What would it be like to kiss someone I'm actually attracted to?' She wondered. 'Am I attracted to him? Am I just lonely? Am I-'

_Aenn-aenn-aennn_

A shrill kind of beeping echoed throughout the house.

Abe blinked, coming out of his stupor. "We're needed for duty," he murmured. She nodded jerkily.

Hellboy burst open the library doors, "Comon' Abe, the Bureau called, there's a golem tearing apart a zoo. Should be a piece of cake… She coming?" Red asked gesturing towards Aqua carelessly. "Might be dangerous, Cupcake."

She snarled, "I think I'll be able to hold my own, Helly."

A large van pulled into the front drive a few minutes later. Liz kissed Hellboy for a long time as Abe and Aqua began to step into the van.

"Be careful you big red monkey," she said to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. You know I will. It's just a stupid golem… Love you, babe," he kissed her again then headed towards the van.

Aqua watched in envy, then took a survey of the inside of this vehicle. She almost jumped out of her skin when it roared to life. Moving fast and swiftly, they seemed to near their destination in a very short amount of time. But it felt like an eternity for Aqua, not used to the constant lurches of the van. Keeping her mind away from the churning in her stomach, she began to ask questions. "So there's a golem. This shall be interesting."

Red snorted. "Yeah, like you know anything about golems, much less killing one."

"For your information Mr. Boy," she said stepping up to Hellboy who was not that much taller than she, "I know that golems are in mainly religious mythology and are inanimate objects that can become animate if holy words are inscribed on it. A person can make one if he or she desires a task fulfilled. Golems, usually made out of clay, will do anything until their task is fulfilled or if you erase part of their name so it spells 'death,' thus deactivating them," she smiled smugly, crossing her arms.

Hellboy snorted again, "Lucky guess, Cupcake,"

The van halted to a stop and Aqua stumbled around until she was able to steady herself on a low bookcase in the van. She had to bend halfway to lean on it, and Abe had no choice but to stare. Red smiled as he noticed his friend's attraction.

She straightened herself and followed Hellboy out the van, thankful to be out of the vehicle. "Where are we?" she asked.

"It's called a zoo," Abe explained. "Animals from around the world are kept here and humans can come to see them,"

Aqua looked into one of the cages, a tiger roaming around the large pen and next to the feline, an orangutan shouting and climbing around. "Looks like Hellboy," she murmured under her breath. She touched one of the cages. "Poor animals," she sighed.

The zoo was closed, no one except for them…and the golem, somewhere.

"First we gotta find the beast," Red instructed.

"Wow, couldn't figure that one out," Aqua sassed which sounded odd in her British tone. They walked quietly until they found the scene of the disaster. All the tanks once holding the marine life were brutally smashed. Aqua heart lurched at the thought of all the aquatic life that must have died during this destruction.

"Why is only the sea-world part of the zoo vandalized?" she asked to no one in particular.

"That's what we hope to find out girlie!" Red snapped.

They continued walking along the zoo, the destruction ending at the sea-life parts. The silence was unbearable for Aqua and finally asked Abraham, "Why were their so many books in that van?"

Abe swallowed, suppressing the feelings he had experienced only a little while ago, "It's because I look up information for Red if he needs it. Such as when we would have a rare monster that he didn't know how to kill."

"Not that it was always so helpful…"Red added.

"Well sometimes it didn't say," Abe responded simply.

They heard a crash. Red loaded his gun while Abe drew his out. Aqua unsheathed her dagger.

Abe double-taked when he saw her weapon. "W-where did you get that back?"

She shrugged, "I'm _that_ good."

They walked until they reached the souvenir shop. The doors were closed, but crashing and banging could be heard from inside.

"So, either a happy couple or the golem...Okay, I'm goin' in. Wish me luck," Red put his hand on the door when Aqua screamed:

"WHAT?!"

"_Sssshhhhhh!"_

"What? You're letting him go in by _himself_? No back up? Why are you here then?" she reprimanded.

"Moral support," Abe said impishly.

She sighed, "I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you ain't girlie! You ain't gonna mess this up, and I'm not letting you get hurt!"

"I'm more worried about _you_ getting hurt!"

"Aqua, please, "Abe tried, "Hellboy can be very…reckless and you may get hurt by his hand."

"I think I can handle myself," she warned bounding into the shop.

"Aqua!" they screamed. Grunting, Hellboy rushed in also, his gun in front of him.

"Okay asshole, where are you? And the golem too!"

"RIGHT HERE YOU MORON!" Aqua shrieked on the back of a ten-foot tall golem. The golem flipped her over itself and rushed towards her. Hellboy shot at him square in the chest, but it barely fazed him. Instead, the golem changed course towards Hellboy.

"Crap," Aqua breathed from the floor. She threw a dagger at him, but the weapon ricocheted off his pale stone body. "Wait, it's a _stone _golem!" she shrieked lunging at it to make it avoid stepping on Hellboy.

"What was your first guess, Cupcake!" he screamed, also riding on the monster. It bellowed in rage trying to throw them off of itself.

Aqua tumbled headfirst again, but this time Abe ran in and caught her. They stumbled, but Aqua was able to quickly get back on her feet. "I've only battled clay golems before!" she screamed as Red put the beast in a choke hold, not that that made much difference, but now he was latched onto the golem.

"Okay ugly," Red grunted as he tilted the monster's head back. There was writing on the golem's head, which meant that Red had to scrape off certain letters of its name to kill it. "Dagger!" he yelled at Aqua. Without hesitation, she threw one of the small knives at him, which he caught easily. He positioned the dagger over the beast's head as it yelled horribly; then Hellboy hesitated.

"A-abe!" he screamed awestruck.

"What's wrong?" Abe said stealthily keeping away from the rampaging monster, but near enough to hear his companion clearly.

"What religion is Ugly from? I don't know which letters to erase!" he explained in yells while still being latched onto the beast.

Abe strained to out maneuver the golem while trying to read the inscription on its forehead. He gasped when he understood the answer, "I don't know!"

"WHAT!?" Hellboy screamed letting go and falling to the ground. "What do you mean you don't know? You're the brains! Lookout!" he pushed Abe roughly back as the possessed demon made a path between them.

Aqua raced over to Abe and lightly touched his hand. Abe staggered in pain as she prodded through his recent memories, searching for the symbols he saw on its head, but she was out of his thoughts in a second. Her eyes widened.

"I know the language!" she leapt back on the monster, she got hold on her dagger, then plunged it into its head. It thrashed, the muscles in Aqua's arm rippling to stay on it. She shook the knife back and forth until the golem went absolutely still. It froze, cracks appearing. Aqua pushed at the figure, making it tip forward, and the monster crumbled into gray rock on contact with the floor.

"Which language was it?" Abe had to ask, eyes still locked on the pile of rocks.

"Ours."

They stared at her, uncomprehendingly.

She continued, "As in, Abe's and mine… so that means that whoever created this golem knew my native language…and that narrows down the suspect list.


End file.
